


All The Ways To Be Wicked

by Cosset_Marionette



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Cosset_Marionette, F/M, Movie: Descendants (2015), Movie: Descendants 2, Post-Descendants 2, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 05:58:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13804899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosset_Marionette/pseuds/Cosset_Marionette
Summary: So firstly, let's answer a few questions about the timeline and such of this work:Carlos and Jane are not together.This is after the events of the second movie.This will be an Original Character/Cannon character.If the characters are slightly OOC, I am so sorry.---It's been three months since the events of the Cotillion and King Ben finally has announced who next they are going to bring to the island. Some of them are not surprising, such as Dizzy. Other's, however, have put the entire school on edge. Uma, Harry, Gil, and a new player...The daughter of The Shadow Man, Aria. When Aria reaches out to the other three for a plan to take the wand, the three agree and eagerly await to start the plan. Will things go the way they want, or will strange surprises happen?





	All The Ways To Be Wicked

**Author's Note:**

> So firstly, let's answer a few questions about the timeline and such of this work:  
> Carlos and Jane are not together.  
> This is after the events of the second movie.  
> This will be an Original Character/Cannon character.   
> If the characters are slightly OOC, I am so sorry.

Aria had been sitting on the old, tattered couch when she heard a knock at the door. Never one to just get visitors, she glared at the door before standing and huffing lightly in annoyance. She walked to the door, her boot heels clacking loudly on the stone floor, and opened it to reveal a stern looking man in all black. “What do you want?” She asked in her silvery voice.

“Aria Facilier, daughter of Doctor Facilier, King Ben would like to cordially invite you to attend Auradon Prep tomorrow. A car will pick you up as well as four others. Those being Uma, the daughter of Ursula. Harry Hook, the on of Captain Hook. Gil, the son of Gaston. Then lastly, Dizzy Tremaine, daughter of Drizella Tremaine,” The man finished before flicking through a couple of scrolls and holding one out to her.

Aria cocked an eyebrow at the man before taking the scroll and putting a hand on the door frame, “Let me get this straight, I’m going to Auradon?” She hummed before getting a nod in confirmation. “I see,” she said before swiftly taking the other three scrolls from him, stepping back as he tried to grab them. “Uma and Harry, I know them. I’ll give the scrolls to the two of them.”

“Miss Facilier, I am afraid I cannot al-”

She held a hand up to stop him from talking before she smirked at him. “Come now, you really want to go down to the docks? After what happened to the King? Very dangerous waters for those who don’t know their way,” she cooed to him, his eyes getting slightly wider before he straightened himself and cleared his throat.

“Very well, the car will be there to pick you five up tomorrow at noon,” he said before hightailing it out of there.

She closed the door and laughed quietly to herself as she looked down at the scrolls, a small smirk on her lips. “Well, well, looks like it’s time to take a little visit to Shrimpy and her gang,” she laughed as she threw on a black, leather trench coat and flicked her long black hair behind her as she walked out the door. It wasn’t that long from her home to Uma’s dumb restaurant by the docks and soon she was pushing open the doors and placed her hands on her hips.

“Guess who’s heeeere,” she cooed to them, Uma, Harry, and Gil’s heads turning from their conversation.

“Look what the rat dragged in,” Uma growled halfway as she stood, glaring at the woman as she walked over. “What do you want, Facilier?” She said as she folded her arms and looked Aria up and down.

“So nasty,” Aria said, guestering to the other two as well as she walked to a table and sat on top of it. “I could just not give you the very interesting news I just recieved,” she hummed as she looked over her nails.

“News? What news?” Uma asked, interest in her eyes though she didn’t change her dominant stance as Harry and Gil slowly walked over to the two.

“It was all very formal, the announcement I just got from my door. From Auradon,” she hummed looking up at them as they all visibly stiffened and waited for her to go on. She pulled the three scrolls out of her coat and held them out of reach. “We four, plus one other, have been invited to Auradon Prep,” she hummed, holding up a hand to stop them as they took a step towards the scrolls.

“So you didn’t just come here for the news. Well, go on, we’re listening,” Uma said, grabbing a chair and sitting.

“Seems like she thinks she’s got the high ground,” Harry smirked, being stopped by Uma when he took another step towards Aria. “Sit, you two,” she snapped slightly before they both did.

“Ah, Uma, always the leader,” Aria smirked as she leaned forward, her sapphire blue eyes trailed on them intensely. “Which is why I know you’ll agree to my plan,” she hummed as she grinned a little.

“Oh, and why do you say that?”

“Tell me,” Aria started as she cleared her throat and leaned back a little. “Out of the five of us, who do you think they will concentrate their attentions on?” She asked, not waiting for an answer before looking down at them, “You three. What with the fiasco with the king and all that, do you really think that Mal and her gang won’t be watching you like a hawk? Not to mention the rest of the school?” She paused to let her words sink in. She slid off of the table and moved to stand directly in front of Uma. “Here’s the down-low. I want the wand to amplify my powers. Don’t get me wrong, you have plenty of good ones yourself, but my plan. My rules,” she said as she walked away, kicking out a chair so she could sit in it.

“So you want the wand for yourself. What exactly do I get out of this? Seems the only thing I am in your little plan is the diversion,” Uma glared as she tapped her fingers on her arms.

“The south side of the mainland is mine. This includes the school, the capitol, beast’s castle, Charmington, Auroria, Eden, Cinderellasburg, and the land between. You get the entire other half of the country to do what you want on,” she hummed as she flipped her hair behind her once more. “You also get free reign to do what you wish with Mal and her lackeys, as well as Ariel and her family. Anything you want, you can have, and you have free reign to sale any of the costs,” she hummed. “Besides an entire half of the country to rule over, what more could you want?”

Uma was silent for a long moment, obviously going through all of the information as she stared hard at the ground. “Alright, deal,” She said as she stood, Aria standing as well as Uma walked towards her.

“Don’t try to cross me, Uma,” Aria warned as she stared at her, “You’ll wish you’ve never been born if you do,” she threatened, holding the scrolls away from the captain.

“As long as you don’t, you have nothing to worry about,” Uma said before smirking, “What? Don’t trust me?”

“Hardly,” Aria said before giving her the three scrolls. “You keep their eyes on you, and I will worry about the rest,” she said as she kept eye contact with the captain for a bit longer before turning away. “I’ll see you three tomorrow at noon, don’t be late,” she cooed, not waiting to hear their responses as she walked out of the restaurant.

She couldn’t help but grin to herself as thoughts of what she would do with the wand swam through her mind. Tomorrow couldn’t come any sooner. The next morning, she was waiting for the car at the designated spot, Uma, Harry, Gil, and Dizzy all there as well. Dizzy wouldn't stop going on about how excited she was, and how she couldn't stop grinning and how excited she was to see Evie. From the looks of it, Aria wasn't the only one who was getting agitated with Dizzy. Though none of them said anything, Gil seemed to be the only one who chatted away with Dizzy happily. 

Soon, a long, black car drove up to them. Out came another man in a black suit and tie, he opened the back for all of them to put their stuff in before opening the door to let them into the car. Aria settled herself near the back, rolling her eyes as Dizzy and Gil began to eat away excitedly at the sweets that had been prepared in the car. This is ridiculous, Aria thought to herself, though she couldn't help but chuckle as Uma eventually was coerced into trying some of the sweets by Harry. She sighed as Dizzy scooted over next to her and made her try some of the sweets. This is going to be a long car ride, she thought to herself as she tapped her fingers. Soon, she'll be able to put her plan into motion and Auradon will fall to her.


End file.
